Liliputland?
by Onyx Dark Angel
Summary: Naruto yang merengek kepada ayahnya untuk berlibur kerumah neneknya yang berada dipedesaan. / Naruto yang menemukan sebuah pintu asing yang membawanya ke negeri asing. / Apakah liburan Naruto kali ini akan menyenangkan seperti sebelumnya? / bad summary-,- /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated - T**

 **Pairing - SasuNaru and other.**

 **Warning! - OOC, Typo everywhere, GenderBender, Fem Naru, Abstrak de-el-el.**

* * *

 **Liliputland?**

 **By - NSanaru**

* * *

"Pokoknya aku mau liburan kerumah nenek titik." Seorang gadis cantik yang diperkirakan berumur 15 tahun ini terus saja merengek pada Ayah nya untuk berlibur kerumah neneknya yang berada diluar kota.

"Tapi sayang, Ayah kan sibuk nanti aja ya liburan kedua baru kita kerumah nenek." Bujuk ayah nya sambil mengelus puncak kepala putri semata wayangnya itu. Ya walaupun dia sudah berumur 15 tahun namun sifat manja pada Ayah dan Bundanya tidak pernah berkurang.

"Nggak mau ah, itu kan masih lama Yah, pokoknya Naru mau liburan sekarang kerumah nenek." Naruto masih bertahan dengan keinginannya, ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan menghentakkan kaki dan mulut yang terus berkomat-kamit seperti sedang membaca mantra.

Ayahnya menggeleng, "Anak itu memang keras kepala." Setelah berucap seperti itu Ayahnya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

###

'Bruk'

Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya asal keatas kasur kesayangannya itu.

"Ayah ngeselin ih, masa kerumah nenek liburan kedua, itukan masih lama, huh." Naruto berbicara sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

'Tok..Tok..'

"Sayang buka pintunya, Ayah pengen ngomong nih."

"Iya." Naruto menjawab lemas sambil melangkah menuju arah pintu.

'Cklek'

"Ada apa, Yah?" Naruto menampilkan wajah datar, ceritanya ia sedang ngambek pada Ayahnya karena tidak menuruti permintaannya, ckck.

"Besok kita kerumah nenek jadi kamu beresin barang-barang yang mau kamu bawa ke sana." Ucap Ayahnya langsung to the point karena melihat wajah masam dari putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Hah? Ayah serius? Gak bohongkan? Huaaa makasih Ayah..." Histeris Naruto dan langsung memeluk Ayahnya dan tak lupa Naruto bemberikan kecupan dikedua pipi Ayahnya.

"Ya sudah sana beresin dulu, mumpung masih sore jadi biar nggak ada yang ketinggalan, ayah pengen urus semuanya." Ucap Ayahnya memberitahu, lalu Ayahnya melangkah pergi sebelumnya Ayahnya memeberi kecupan dikening putrinya itu.

"Yes, rumah Nenek wohooo..." Naruto menutup pintu sambil joget-joget gak jelas :3

###

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 7 Jam Naruto, Minato dan Kushina telah sampai dirumah neneknya yang berada didaerah pedesaan yang masih asri dan lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota.

Rumah Nenek Naruto ini mempunyai Halaman yang cukup luas apalagi dihalaman ini disediakan taman khusus untuk Naruto yang dibuat oleh Minato dan Kakeknya, Jiraiya.

"Nenek.. Kakek.. " Teriak Naruto histeris saat baru saja keluar dari mobil. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu hanya cekikikan sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya bahwa mereka memiliki anak yang hyperaktiv dan berisik itu.

Nenek dan Kakek Naruto yang berada didalam rumah langsung keluar menuju teras saat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Nenek.. Kakek Naru kangen.." Naru langsung berlari mendekati Nenek dan Kakeknya lalu memeluk keduanya karena memang jarak Nenek dan Kakeknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Iya Nenek sama Kakek juga kangen sama suara berisik kamu itu." Tsunade dan Jiraiya pun membalas pelukan Naruto sambil membelai rambut cucunya itu.

"Yuk masuk, kamu pasti cape kan." Ajak Tsunade sambil menuntun Naruto masuk kedalam, sedangkan Kakeknya dibelakang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Minato dan Kushina.

###

Langit malam terlihat begitu indah malam ini dengan langit yang hitam pekat dan dibumbui oleh cahaya dari bulan dan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disekitarnya.

Naruto menatap langit sambil tersenyum, inilah hal Naruto tunggu, melihat langit malam yang diterangi cahaya bulan dan bertabur bintang, karena di rumahnya, Naruto tak dapat melihat pemandangan indah seperti ini.

"Naru, masuk yuk, udah malem nih nanti kamu sakit gimana?" Panggil Minato yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sebentar lagi Yah, Naru masih pengen disini." Tawar Naruto sambil terus menatap langit sambil menghentakkan kakinya agar ayunan yang ia duduki berayun.

"Oke, sebentar lagi." Setelah berucap itu Minato langsung masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto kembali terhanyut dalam bayangannya.

'Dar..Dar..'

Naruto terhenyak mendengar suara seperti suara gebukan itu. Naruto celingak-celinguk kearah kanan dan kirinya untuk mencari sumber suara, apakah ada orang yang sedang membangun rumah di malam hari seperti ini?

'Duar..Dar..'

Suara itu masih saja terdengar, walau sedikit samar Naruto masih bisa mendengarnya, rasa penasaran dalam diri Naruto kini mulai terusik, dia bangkit dari ayunan lalu mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya agar bisa menemukan sumber suara.

Dengan jalan sedikit membukuk dan mengendap-endap seperti maling Naruto mencoba mencari sumber suara. Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat kemana ia melangkah, yang ada difikirannya saat ini hanyalah dapat mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal.

Pintu.

Naruto melihat pintu kayu yang tidak terlalu besar, jika Naruto ingin masuk mungkin ia harus membungkuk bahkan jongkok untuk bisa memasuki pintu itu.

"Pintu apaan nih? Sejak kapan pintu ini ada?" Naruto menatap heran kearah pintu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Karena setahu Naruto disini itu tidak ada pintu seperti ini, Naruto sangat ingat.

Rasa penasaran Naruto semakin bangkit, dengan ragu dia mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk membuka pintu itu, Naruto mendorong pintu itu perlahan sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas Naruto.

"Naruto ngapain kamu disitu? Ayok masuk." Panggil Minato tiba-tiba.

Naruto sedikit tersentak lalu berbalik menghadap ayahnya, "Ih Ayah ngagetin aja sih."

"Lagian kamu ngapain disini? Udah malem juga!" Mata Ayah Naruto memicing menatap Nara dan pintu kayu itu bergantian.

"Naru heran Yah, sejak kapan pintu itu ada..."–Naruto menunjuk pintu kayu–"Naru juga penasaran ada apa dibalik pintu itu, karena seingat Naru pintu itu nggak ada dan sebelum ada pintu ini, ini kan cuma tembok biasa." Terang Naruto dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kamu ini, itu kan cuma pintu kayu, udah gak usah dipikirin mending sekarang masuk terus tidur, udah malem." Ujar Minato memerintah sambil menarik lembut lengan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Tapi, Yah. Naru penasaran sama pintu itu," Naruto mencoba menahan tarikan Ayahnya.

"Naru ini udah malem, kamu masuk atau kita pulang besok." Ancam Minato dengan menampilkan wajah seperti orang marah.

Naru takut jika melihat ayahnya sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, "Iyadeh.." Pasrah, Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului ayahnya.

'Untung saja Naruto belum sempat membuka pintu itu.'

###

"... Kau ini sudah gila ya? Hampir saja rahasia ini terbongkar, bagaimana jika anak perempuan tadi mengetahui rahasia ini? Bodoh." Seorang pria paruh baya tengah memarahi seorang pria yang tengah menunduk dihadapannya.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku berfikir ini sudah larut jadi jika aku bermain dengan petasan itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya." Pria ini mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi ternyata? Ada yang hampir mengetahui ini Sasuke, bisakah sehari saja kau tidak membuat kecerobohan yang berakibat fatal seperti ini?" Pria itu masih saja memarahi pria dihadapannya yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ya maafkan aku, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan aku berusaha untuk tidak menjadi ceroboh." Sasuke menyerah toh memang ini kesalahannya.

"Yasudah, cepat kembali kekamarmu dan tidurlah." Perintah Ayahnya dengan tegas.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah." Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan sang Ayah lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

'Menyebalkan sekali.'

###


	2. Bab 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated - T**

 **Pairing - SasuNaru and other.**

 **Warning! - OOC, AU, Typo everywhere, Crossgender, Fem!Naru, Abstrak, de-el-el.**

* * *

 **Note : Penulis masih jadi 'abg labil' dan belum banyak pengalaman jadi mohon pengertian dan bantuannya untuk senpai-senpai disini untuk ngasih komentar/review untuk motivasi dan koreksi diri bagi aku. Khukhu, dan salam kenal buat semua yang mampir kesini. Arigatougozaimasu-senpai :)))**

* * *

 **Liliputland?**

 **By - NSanaru**

* * *

Previous chapter~

" **Yasudah, cepat kembali kekamarmu dan tidurlah." Perintah Ayahnya dengan tegas.**

 **Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah." Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan sang Ayah lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.**

 **'Menyebalkan sekali.'**

* * *

Cahaya mentari yang menyilaukan sudah berpendar kesegala penjuru pelosok bumi. Begitupun kamar dari seorang gadis bersurai pirang ini tidur, tak luput oleh cahayanya.

Cahaya mentari menerobos lewat celah gorden yang sedikit tersingkap, namun gadis pirang ini tidak merasa terusik sedikitpun.

"Naruto cepat bangun..."

Seorang wanita bersurai merah ini meneriaki anaknya dari balik pintu agar segera bangun. Namun yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat kecil lalu menarik selimut dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut.

Cklek!

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, menampakkan wanita bersurai merah yang terlihat err—mengerikan.

"Naruto cepat bangun, atau aku akan menyirammu." Ucap wanita bersurai merah itu dengan nada mengancam. Namun, memang dasar Naruto yang sulit untuk bangun pagi, apalagi jika hari libur seperti ini. Kushina—wanita bersurai merah itu—menggeram kesal, lalu dengan gerakan kilat dia meraih teko yang berisi air putih, kemudian menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dan tanpa beban dia membalikkan teko yang berisi air itu tepat diatas wajah Naruto yang menyebabkan air setengah penuh didalam teko itu tumpah membasahi wajah Naruto.

Byuur!

"Huaaa—ahh."

Naruto terperanjat kaget lalu dengan gerakan reflek dia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Naruto mengusap kasar wajahnya yang basah oleh air itu, lalu matanya memicing tajam menatap Kushina yang berdiri disamping Naruto dengan angkuhnya.

"Apa yang Ibu lakukan? Kenapa kau menyiramku?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal karena dibangunkan dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini. Memang apa yang ibunya fikirkan dengan membangunkannya seperti itu, seperti membangunkan sapi atau apapun itu.

Kushina melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Salahmu sendiri yang sulit dibangunkan, dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu tadi." Balasnya sinis.

Naruto berdecak sebal. "Ibu kau menyebalkan." Setelah berucap itu Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang memang disediakan didalam kamarnya itu.

Kushina menggedikkan bahu, tidak peduli dengan umpatan anaknya itu, lalu melangkah keluar kamar untuk menuju meja makan.

"Kushina apa Naru sudah bangun?" tanya Tsunade yang masih disibukkan dengan kompornya. Kushina menghampiri Tsunade, "Ya, dia sudah bangun, Bu." Jawabnya singkat lalu mulai membantu Tsunade untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Srek!

Terdengar suara bangku digeser membuat dua orang yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka—Minato dan Jiraiya—menatap Naruto yang kini sudah duduk dihadapan mereka dengan wajah yang—cemberut?

Minato dan Jiraiya saling berpandangan sebelum bertanya.

"Uh ... Naru, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Minato bertanya dengan nada bingung dan diangguki oleh Jiraiya yang juga sudah penasaran kenapa cucu kesayangannya itu muram dipagi yang cerah ini.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap tajam kearah sang ayah seakan berkata, jangan-ganggu-aku-Ayah!

Minato yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu langsung _sweatdrop_ ditempat. Dia baru sadar jika Naruto akan terlihat mengerikan jika sedang marah.

"Ah, kalian sudah berkumpul ternyata." Suara Tsunade langsung mematahkan suasana mencekam yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi. Dia meletakkan mangkuk yang masih mengepulkan uap panas berisi kare, disusul oleh Kushina yang membawa teko berisi air putih dan beberapa lauk lainnya.

"Naru ... kenapa auramu suram sekali pagi ini?" Tsunade bertanya dengan santai tanpa menyadari tatapan peringatan dari Minato dan Jiraiya lalu tatapan membunuh dari Naruto. Naruto bergeming, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan neneknya itu. Entah kenapa sejak _incident_ beberapa waktu lalu membuat _mood_ nya benar-benar buruk.

"Biarkan saja dia, Bu. Memang kalau pagi-pagi begini Naruto akan menguluarka aura suramnya." Kushina menyahut seenak jidat dengan senyum mengejek yang terpasang dibibirnya.

Twich!

Twich!

Twich!

3 perempatan siku-siku langsung muncul didahi Naruto mendengar jawaban Ibunya itu, apalagi melihat seringgaian yang terpampang diwajah sang Ibu, andai saja dia lupa bahwa Kushina adalah Ibunya mungkin Naruto sudah mengambil pisau lalu menyayat wajah sang Ibu yang menampilkan seringgaian itu. Naruto menghela nafas berat untuk meredakan emosinya yang hampir tersulut.

"Euh ... bisakah kita mulai makan? Dan hentikan perdebatan konyol ini." Jiraiya mencoba meredakan suasana yang lagi-lagi terasa mencekam akibat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh sepasang Ibu-anak ini.

Naruto dan Kushina menatap Jiraiya dengan _deathglare_ nya. Jiraiya yang ditatap seperti itu meneguk liurnya dengan susah payah karena seperti ada yang mencekik lehernya.

' _Memiliki cucu dan menantu yang mengerikan seperti ini memang merepotkan.'_ Jiraiya membatin miris dalam hati.

"Ap-apa yang kalian lih—"

"—Hentikan! Ini meja makan, untuk makan dan bukan untuk adu _deathglare_." Potong Tsunade sambil memberikan _deathglare_ nya kearah Naruto dan Kushina bergantian. _'Hei memang hanya kalian berdua yang bisa memberikan deathglare, aku juga bisa, haha!'_ Tsunade berkata dalam hati lalu tertawa layaknya iblis yang berhasil menghasut seseorang.

' _Apakah semua wanita itu suka adu deathglare? Cih! Merepotkan saja.'_ Minato dan Jiraiya membatin kompak saat melihat 3 wanita dihadapannya saling adu _deathglare_ , seakan-akan pandangan itu akan membunuh satu sama lain-,-

Setelah mereka puas adu _deathglare_ dalam suasana yang mencekam akhirnya makan pagi pun dimulai dengan keadaan hening. Mereka semua sibuk dengan makanan dan fikiran masing, tidak terkecuali Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan isi dibalik pintu itu.

Setelah selesai makan Naruto berpamitan kepada seluruh keluarganya untuk mencari udara segar—lebih tepatnya mencari rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik pintu kayu itu.

"Ayah,Ibu,Nenek,Kakek aku ingin keluar sebentar untuk berkeliling sekitar rumah." Kata Naruto saat mereka sedang duduk santai diruang keluarga. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju kearah pintu, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biar aku temani." Ujar Minato lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ayolah Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi aku ingin berkeliling sendiri, dan aku mempunyai hal _privacy_ dan tidak membiarkan siapapun untuk mengetahuinya." Rutuk Naruto malas. Apa-apaan Ayahnya itu? Mencoba menguntitnya seperti buronan internasional begitu? _'Ck! Ayolah, jika Ayah mengikutiku aku tidak bisa mencari tahu rahiasa pintu itu,khhh-.'_ Naruto membatin frustasi.

"Hei, apa yang kau maksud dengan ' _privacy_ ' itu Naru?" Minato bertanya sambil mengutip kata _privacy_.

"Ghrrr,"–Naruto menggeram seraya memutar bolamatanya malas–"apakah aku harus memberitahu soal itu? Jika begitu itu bukan _privacy_ , Ayah." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek diakhir kalimatnya.

Minato menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Itu−itu maksudku—"

"—Biarkan saja dia, Minato. Lagi pula Naruto tidak akan tersesat di umurnya yang hampir menginjak 15 tahun 'kan?" sela Kushina dengan nada yang lembut namun ada aura mengancam—menurut Minato.

Naruto tersenyum sumigrah mendengar pembelaan ibunya. Ah, ternyata Ibunya tidak terlalu buruk, ya walau kadang-kadang sikapnya itu menyebalkan dan mirip rubah ekor sembilan difilm _anime_ yang sangat Naruto sukai itu.

"Uhh... Baiklah, kalau begitu kau hati-hati, Naruto."–Minato menyetuji lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada–"dan ingat jangan pulang terlalu sore." Lanjutnya memperingati.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya didepan dahi, melalukan hormat kepada Minato sambil menampilkan senyum lima jari andalannya itu. "Siap, Bos."

Naruto belarih menatap ibunya berbinar-binar seakan mengatan terimakasih-Ibu-kau-yang-terbaik. Dan hanya dibalas dengan senyum—ah! Lebih tepatnya seringgaian. Tidak peduli dengan seringgaian itu, ia langsung berlari keluar.

Naruto terus berlari kehalaman belakang rumah neneknya, dan langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu kayu yang sejak kemarin menyulut rasa penasarannya. Naruto menatap sejenak kearah sekelilingnya, berharap tidak ada orang yang akan menghentikan penelusurannya kali ini.

Aman!

Tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya disini. Naruto tersenyum senang, dan matanya berbinar-binar melihat pintu dihadapannya. Apakah pintu itu begitu menarik sampai harus mengeluarkan pandangan berbinar seperti itu? Tidak! Itu hanya sebuah pintu kayu biasa yang sudah terlihat usang termakan usia. Lalu kenapa Naruto sangat bersemangat melihatnya? Gah! Itu kan memang sifatnya yang selalu _hiperbola_ menghadapi sesuatu.

Naruto mengubah mimik dan pandangannya menjadi serius, seperti akan menghadapi seorang _psycopath_ tingkat internasional. Dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti, tangannya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh knop pintu itu. Tangannya sedikit lembab, buktinya adalah knop pintu yang basah. Naruto menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya yang mendadak muncul. Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto menekan knop pintu agar terbuka.

Cklek!

Terbuka.

Pintunya berhasil terbuka. Naruto memekik girang dalam hati. Tangannya menarik knop pintu itu agar terbuka lebih lebar. Namun, alis Naruto bertaut bingung melihat apa yang dia lihat didepannya itu.

Sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Bukan, itu bukan sebuah ruangan, namun lebih terlihat seperti goa yang ditinggali oleh naga atau sejenisnya seperti dinegeri dongeng.

"Apa aku harus masuk kesana?" Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa, karena disitu hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Naruto menatap lekat goa itu dengan sedikit membungkuk karena memang pintu itu kecil. Naruto melihat cahaya diujung goa ini.

"Cahaya apa itu? Aku akan kesana." Tekad Naruto mantap. Persetan dengan hal-hal mengerikan yang sebelumnya menari-nari diotaknya, rasa penasaran yang lebih mendominan membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk memasuki goa itu.

Naruto membungkuk, membuat posisinya seperti bayi yang sedang merangkak, lalu berjalan menggunakan tangan dan lututnya, benar-benar seperti seorang bayi yang baru ingin berjalan. Setelah kurang lebih 1 meter ia merangkak, dia merasakan bahwa ruangan yang menyerupai goa ini semakin luas dari sebelumnya—cukup untuk berdiri tegak— dan jalan yang semula mulus kini mulai berubah menjadi jalanan berbatu. Naruto bangkit berlahan, takut jika kepalanya terbentur oleh langit-langit goa. Tapi, sampai ia berdiri tegak kepalanya tak terbentur apapun, dia menghela nafas lega. "Sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya entah kepada siapa. Apakah otaknya ikut menciut saat ia memasuki goa yang sempit tadi?

Naruto langsung melangkah dengan langkah konstan menuju cahaya yang masih jauh didepan. Matanya tak henti-henti menatap dinding atau langit-langit goa yang menurutnya cukup unik. Dan tanpa disadari cahaya itu semakin dekat, membuat Naruto mempercepat langkahnya—nyaris berlari.

Setelah sampai diujung ruangan menyerupai goa ini, Naruto tak sempat melihat kedepan, karena dia sibuk menenangkan dan mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena berlari tadi. Setelah selesai mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya, Naruto mulai menegakkan badannya yang semula merunduk. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna nyaris lompat dari rongga matanya, dan mulutnya yang membuka lebar nyaris terlepas dari rahangnya, karena melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan didepannya itu—oke itu terlalu berlebihan! Namun tidak untuk Naruto, pasalnya dia melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar indah dan baru kali ini melihatnya. Dia melihat, Hamparan rumput hijau yang lumayan luas dan bunga berbagai warna sebagai penghiasnya membuat itu terlihat indah. Bukan hanya itu, diujung hamparan rumput hujau itu ada sebuah danau yang memantulkan cahaya pelangi akibat pancaran sinar matahari, pohon rindang ditepi danau itu juga menambah keindahan tempat ini tak lupa juga burung, kupu-kupu dan sejenisnya yang berterbangan riang seperti menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"WHAT THE? FOR GOD SAKE! THIS'S SO AMAZING!"–Naruto berteriak histeris karena terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan dihadapannya setelah berteriak layaknya orang hutan–"oh my god! Ini seperti didunia dongeng." Lanjutnya _excited_. Kemudian, ia langsung berlari menuju tepi danau untuk melihat lebih jelas keindahan dunia ini.

Setelah sampai dihadapan danau yang memantulkan cahaya pelangi, Naruto tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum. Dengan gerakan cepat dia duduk dipinggir danau lalu tangannya dicelupkan untuk merasakan air danau yang terlihat sangat jernih.

Plup.

Naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam danau. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan pertama kali, saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air danau ini.

"Siapa kau?" sebuah suara baritone dari arah belakang mematahkan imajinasi yang mulai berkembang dikepala Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget, dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berbalik menghadap sumber suara.

Biru bertemu hitam.

Untuk sejenak Naruto terdiam melihat orang dihadapannya yang bisa dibilang errr—tampan. Bahkan dikota tempatnya tinggal ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda setampan ini.

"Kutanya, kau siapa?" pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada dingin yang terkesan angkuh itu.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Apa pedulimu?"

Pemuda itu memberi _deathglare_ nya. "Katakan apa dan bagaimana kau bisa ketempat ini? Apa kau penjahat? Dan siapa kau?" pemuda itu kembali melempar pertanyaan namun kali ini ada nada menuduh diucapannya.

Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa maksud pemuda dihadapannya ini? _'Dia menuduhku sebagai penjahat? Hei! Mana ada penjahat cantik dan manis sepertiku.'_ Naruto mematin Narsis.

"Aku bukan penjahat." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tau dan bisa ketempat ini?" lagi-lagi pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada yang jauh dari kategori ramah itu.

"Apa kau seorang wartawan? Lalu apa masalahmu jika aku disini?" bukannya menjawab Naruto balik melempar pertanyaan kepada pemuda angkuh itu.

Pemuda itu berdecak sebal. "Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, nona."

"Siapa kau berani memerintahku seperti itu?" Naruto membalas sinis, matanya memicing tajam merasa tidak suka bahwa orang yang tidak dikenalnya sok memerintah dirinya.

"Kau gadis menyebalkan, dan aku,"–pemuda itu menunjuk kearah Naruto lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri– "aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran Mahkota dari Kerajaan Api. Jadi aku berhak menanyakan apa tujuanmu kesini, kau bisa saja mengancam kesejahteraan rakyat dan kerajaan disini." tuturnya dengan nada sinis yang mendominasi.

"Pangeran Mahkota katamu? Cih! Mana ada Pangeran yang angkuh sepertimu?" balas Naruto tak kalah sinis. Ada senyum mengejek yang terpampang diwajah cantiknya.

"Berani sekali kau mengataiku seperti itu, sebenarnya siapa kau itu hah?" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu mulai tersulut emosi, namun secepat mungkin ia menyembunyikan emosinya dengan wajah _stoic_ dan angkuh nya itu.

"Ah, apa kau begitu tertarik denganku? Sampai kau memaksa untuk mengetahui namaku, Pangeran Mahkota?" balas Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memaksa, Dobe." Sungutnya sinis. Matanya menatap sengit kearah Naruto seakan-akan dia ingin berperang dengan Naruto saat itu juga.

Naruto terkikik geli, "Uhh, baiklah. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku bukan berasal dari sini. Aku berasal dari sana,"–Naruto menunjuk goa dimana tempatnya pertama kali datang–"aku juga bukan penjahat seperti yang kau tuduhkan tadi dan aku bukan Dobe, dasar Teme." Jelas Naruto sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengetahui tempat ini?" Sasuke bertanya lagi, kini nadanya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, " _Well_ , soal itu... kemarin malam, saat aku sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menatap bintang, aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara seperti suara ledakan atau gebukan, aku penasaran lalu aku mengikuti sumber suara dan aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang sebelumnya tidak ada dihalaman belakang rumah nenekku, dan aku sangat penasaran lalu membuka pintu itu dan akhirnya menemukan tempat ini." Jelasnya singkat menjelaskan asal mula ia mengetahui tempat menakjubkan ini.

' _Apakah dia gadis yang ayah maksud?Gadis yang mendengar suara yang aku ciptakan?Sepertinya begitu.'_ Sasuke merenung dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu. Maaf sudah menuduhmu. Dan soal suara itu, itu adalah ulah kecerobohanku, dan kau adalah hasil dari kecerobohanku itu. Tapi ku harap kau tidak membocorkan tempat ini kepada siapapun." Ujar Sasuke. Mata onyx hitamnya menatap penuh harap pada Naruto.

"Mengapa? Tempat ini sangat indah." Naruto bertanya sambil menatap heran kearah Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kau harus merahasiakan tempat ini, Dobe. Kalau ada orang yang tahu tentang tempat ini aku bisa dibunuh oleh Ayahku." Jawab Sasuke dengan suara lirih namun terselip nada perintah didalamnya.

"Apa? Bu-bunuh? Mana mungkin." Naruto berkata gugup tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Aku serius, jika ada orang lain tahu tentang tempat ini aku pasti akan dipenggal oleh Ayahku. Jadi bisakah kau merahasiakan tentang tempat ini?" Sasuke menegaskan ucapannya bahwa itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman, melainkan sebuah kenyataan.

Naruto mengangguk ngeri, "Baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, namun masih terlihat oleh Naruto.

' _Oh god! Senyumnya sangat menawan.'_ Puji Naruto dalam hati melihat senyum Sasuke. Dan tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sakuke yang melihat senyum itu bergumam "Manisnya." Namun dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir fikiran anehnya itu.

"Naruto, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sebelum penjaga kerajaan mengetahui keberadaanmu." Pinta Sasuke yang lebih meyerupai sebuah usiran itu.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Tapi aku masih ingin disini meli—"

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Deg!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**


End file.
